Letters to him
by MaCherie21
Summary: Realization struck him, but it's too late. (ONESHOT) (Draco and Hermione)


Author's note:

Hello everybody! I'm back! I'm sorry for those times that I'm gone, Forgive me!

University stress is really killing me from the past days/months.

Plus, I've been really emotional about something.

Damn you heart and feelings and whatever this love is!

But anyways… I just wanted to let out my feelings towards this…. Um… person. J

And it really hurts to write this one for me, I actually cried and got tired of crying while writing this. I am thankful that my keyboard is waterproof and MS word is waterproof too… because it would have smudged… A LOT! If ever.

So I am so sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, or typos… PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS!

Once again. Thank you so much and enjoy reading! ~

~MaCherie21

Ps: my story, A CHARMING DISASTER (a Lucius and Hermione fanfic) IS NOT FORGOTTEN! Give me time to write the next chapters. I'm trying my best to update the story, I have too many plans for that story. I need time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed as he finished packing his things.

It's his last day on Hogwarts, yesterday they've finished their 7th year and graduated happily. He looked around his bedroom, he smiled, he remembered every hardships they went through before this memorable thing happened. How he became the head boy and then he changed his beliefs and aura towards all students, still amazes him today.

 _'What should I do now?'_ he suddenly thought, he stopped and just stared at the wall for a moment.

When suddenly an owl knocked on his window…

"An owl? How?" He immediately went toward the window and opened it, He took the letter from its feet. Then the owl took off.

He looked at the letter. Draco became confused, how can an owl get into Hogwarts' private property without it going through the Owlery? As he looked at it, it was just a normal letter, color green with silver designs in it. He flipped it and his name was written on it, addressing it to him. Its handwriting is beautiful, but he could recognize it anywhere…

He opened the letter carefully, as he took the letter inside, he opened the parchment within…

 ** _"Letters to Draco Malfoy."_**

"The handwriting…" he softly whispered, "could it be?" then he scanned the paper, there were tear smudges on some parts. He continued reading,

 ** _"Letters to Draco Malfoy._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dear Malfoy,_**

 ** _How are you today? I hope you're enjoying your last day on Hogwarts._**

 ** _It's weird isn't it? We lived at this castle for almost eight years, and now here we are leaving this castle of dreams forever._**

 ** _I hope I'm not disturbing you in anyway, I hope this doesn't alarm you. But, this is our last day, I'm going to grab the chance…._**

 ** _I've liked you in our first year… Though you called me the nastiest word ever, I couldn't help but to look at you twice. Even though you were the most anti-social boy I've ever met, I still understood your current situation, and through your hardships and struggles, as I saw your sadness through your eyes, the loneliness it speaks. I fell in love with you. I didn't know how, but my heart wanted… no… My heart needed you."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hermione…" he breathe, as his eyes never left the letter, he had heard about her feelings, but he didn't want them both to feel awkward towards each other, so he let it be. Then he continued reading,

.

 _._

 ** _"You changed… you changed for the good. I knew some people still judge you for your past, for the mistakes that you didn't mean. The sins that weren't for you to sin. I knew you didn't want to serve Voldemort before, I knew your heart didn't want it, but for the safety of your family, you did it. And it is not cowardice… It's courageousness. And I love you for it."_**

 _._

 _._

How this woman gave her whole faith into him, how many times did she save him from people who taunted him for his past, he remembers how she stepped in the line when it was too much for him to handle… She was his savior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"How many late nights, I would look through the window, looking at the stars, crying, wishing for you. How I needed you through my tough times, How I wanted for you to look at me, feel for me, feel the way I do for you, But still you wouldn't turn your heart for me. You would laugh at how many times I've asked myself if I am even enough. "_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Draco caressed the tear stain on the word 'enough', then he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"I laughed at your jokes, I smiled at your smiles. My heart would flutter at the sound of your voice and at your stories that are told with full enthusiasm. How I feel the safest with you, even though sometimes we fight and we argue, I still want to stay. Through your mood swings, your attitude, and your endless voice telling me how stupid I am. Though you would mock me with your voice, that would get me, and we would argue again. I want to stay._**

 ** _How your voice brings me home, how it calms me. I couldn't remember how someone made me feel this way. But, I wanted to change for you, I would have loved to have stayed by your side every time we're walking together. I know this sounds so stupid for you, I know you think I'm idiotic, but I would have done anything to stay by your side…. If you said it, I would have stayed even how long it takes."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He remembered all the times he would joke her around and she'll get pissed. On how, she understands him more than anybody else. She would laugh at the tiniest of jokes, how he notice her eyes sparkling every time she sees him. How he would pity himself as always, but she would say, "Stop that. You're amazing!"

He then stopped as he wondered again, "Why did he realized too late?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"I wanted to stay… But there's no signs for me to. I wanted to reach for you, but what am I to you?_**

 ** _I'm sorry if I'm too late. And I'm sorry for this act of cowardice._**

 ** _As I leave Hogwarts today, I'll disappear like air. No more heartbreaks, no more pain, maybe leaving would take the pain away. But if ever, our paths cross one day, and merlin would give me or you another chance, I would be happy to love you again and again._**

 ** _Remember that I will love you forever, as long as I breathe. You'll stay in my mind and soul._**

 ** _Though my soul will wander soulless from your love, for your happiness, even fire I would dive._**

 ** _I'm still clueless to whom you love and what you feel, but all I can say is be careful my dear._**

 ** _I am always here, forever by your side, whatever year or tide._**

 ** _If ever you doubt if anyone did love you at your dim,_**

 ** _Always remember my letters to him…_**

 ** _Goodbye, my love._**

 ** _Sincerely Yours,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger."_**

 _._

.

.

.

.

Then magically the paper burned on its own, "NO!" Draco screamed, as his only remaining solid evidence of Hermione burst into flames.

As he tried to reach and save what was remaining, the only thing he got was ashes of the burnt paper,

 _"Nice play, Hermione."_ He thought, as he opened his hands to look at his palms and saw all the dust and ashes on his hands, His tears slowly went down from his eyes,

 _"It's too late to cry."_ His mind went on, but his eyes didn't stop, as he realized how late he was and how wrong he was.

As he cried on his darkness, remembering the girl, who loved him more than herself.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _please leave a review :) Thank you :)_


End file.
